Tú y yo
by The Alkaeni
Summary: Hacía tiempo que él se había ido, dejando a su amada y una promesa. Ahora que estaba de vuelta, aunque fuese por unos días, estaba decidido a no marcharse; al menos no sin ella. AU. Tiempo actual.


One-Shot.

«It's been a long time since I came around, been a long time but I'm back in town. This time I'm not leaving without you. »

Y él se encontraba ahí, finalmente y después de seis años había vuelto a su ciudad natal. Había dejado muchas cosas, muchos sueños y lo más importante: había dejado al amor de su vida ahí. Recordaba perfectamente el día en que se fue; recordaba las lágrimas que él y su amada habían derramado, la noche anterior a su partida, esa primera vez en la que habían sido uno; el dolor que le causó tener que irse de su lado y también recordaba la promesa que le había hecho: Volvería por ella. Habían pasado seis años desde que él se había ido, seis años de esa promesa que apenas cumplía, sólo esperaba que su pequeña, como él la llamaba, no hubiese perdido la esperanza de que, eventualmente, volviera. Aunque sabía que la posibilidad de que ella se olvidase de aquella promesa era muy grande, tenía la esperanza de que ella aún esperara por él.

Bajó del lujoso automóvil y se quitó los lentes de sol que traía puestos, se dirigió a la cajuela del auto y sacó una pequeña maleta. Sacó unas llaves y abrió la puerta de su antigua casa. Había vivido en esa casa con sus padres hasta que ellos murieron, fue entonces que tomó la decisión de irse de la ciudad; vivir en aquel lugar lo haría sufrir mucho. Prefirió irse de ahí para intentar cambiar de aires y así superarse, sin embargo, había dejado mucho más que un simple recuerdo: había dejado a su amor. Se instaló en su vieja casa, con un poco de temor de que el dolor siguiera presente; pero para su sorpresa, no sintió nada. Habían pasado poco más de ocho años desde que perdió a sus padres y no había logrado recuperarse de la pérdida hasta que abandonó su ciudad.

En un principio le había costado bastante el haber partido, pero sabía que eso le ayudaría a superar la pérdida y, en efecto, había dejado de llorar la pérdida de sus padres para llorarle a su amada. Aunque su partida había sido para tratar de superar la muerte de sus padres, ese no había sido el único motivo que tuvo para irse; su segundo motivo se llamaba Helen Pevensie, la madre de su amada Susan.

No sabía a ciencia cierta cuál era la obsesión de esa mujer por los estatutos sociales, sólo sabía que el principal impedimento de su relación con su Susan era la madre de ésta. Ella siempre lo trataba mal, siempre le decía que era un don nadie y que gracias a su baja posición social, él no era un digno pretendiente para su hija. Él no le daba importancia a las palabras de Helen, sin embargo, era consciente de que Susan siempre había vivido entre lujos y por tanto decidió irse para lograr forjar algo digno de ella, en otro lugar que no fuese esa pequeña ciudad.

La tarde había caído y él había decidido ir a dar un paseo por su "territorio", como solía llamarle a la ciudad. Salió de su casa y se sorprendió al ver que en la casa frente a la suya seguían viviendo lo Pevensies. Su sorpresa fue mayor cuando vio a la menor de los Pevensie salir de su casa junto con su madre; definitivamente los años habían pasado pues vio que la niña que él había conocido era ahora toda una mujer y una muy bella, por cierto. La joven sintió la mirada del joven sobre ella y volteó, se sorprendió bastante al ver a su viejo amigo y le sonrió para después correr a abrazarlo. Él la recibió con los brazos abiertos, tal vez ella ya no era una niña pero aún conservaba un aire infantil.

-Pero mira a quien tenemos aquí- se escuchó una voz con amargura en el tono. –Caspian Montoya. Pensé que me habías hecho caso y te habías ido para siempre de ésta bella ciudad.

-Hola suegra, yo también te extrañé.-respondió Caspian, soltando a la jovencita; Helen soltó un bufido y se fue, indignada. Caspian empezó a reír. Una vez que se detuvo, volteó hacia la joven y le dijo: -Lucy Pevensie, mira que grande estás. Cuando me fui, eras un pequeño diablillo de quince años…

-Y tú eras más chaparro y guapo.-respondió Lucy, sonriendo.-Te extrañé mucho, Caspian.

-Igual que yo, pequeña.-Caspian miró hacia la ventana donde estaba la recámara de Susan- Y ella… Susan, ¿Cómo está?

Lucy enarcó una ceja, por un momento pensó en hacerlo sufrir pero al ver la angustia con la que miraba a la ventana de su hermana, decidió que sería honesta con él.

-El primer año fue el peor. Lloraba cada noche por tu ausencia, sin embargo no perdió la esperanza de que volverías por ella.-dijo Lucy, serena.-Milagrosamente, aún no la ha perdido. Intentó salir con más hombres, pero siempre era lo mismo; ella los terminaba porque decía que no eran lo suficiente para ella.

Caspian sonrió, por una parte, estaba contento de ello y por otra, la culpa lo hacía sentir mal.

-Pensé que tu madre la había obligado a casarse con alguien "de alcurnia"-dijo Caspian imitando a Helen, Lucy soltó una carcajada.

-Mamá lo ha intentado y lo sigue intentando; no se resigna al hecho de que su hija sea "lesbiana"-Caspian soltó otra carcajada, conocía tan bien a Susan que sabía que ella sería incapaz de besar siquiera a otra mujer.-y bien, ¿No me contarás qué hiciste durante estos años?

-Crecí, principalmente-dijo Caspian con una sonrisa-Conseguí una beca en una Universidad y empecé a hacer de las mías.

Lucy enarcó una ceja.

-No, Lu, no es lo que estás pensando. Estudiaba y trabajaba y, con lo poco o mucho que me dejaron mis padres, junto con mis ahorros, logré empezar una pequeña empresa. Esta empresa empezó a dar frutos y bueno, logré entrar en el oscuro mundo de los negocios.-dijo Caspian, sonriendo con orgullo.

-Vaya, y se puede saber a qué se dedica el joven empresario- dijo Lucy, burlona.

-Claro, la empresa que abrí fue un sello discográfico independiente. Le doy oportunidad a las bandas que son rechazadas por otras disqueras.-dijo Caspian con autosuficiencia.

Lucy no pudo negar que le sorprendió lo que Caspian le contaba, sabía que Caspian era trabajador y muy inteligente, pero jamás se imaginó que lograría hacer eso. Sabía que su madre lo aceptaría ahora que él era un gran empresario, sin embargo, Caspian le dijo que no dijera nada. De una u otra forma se cobraría el maltrato de Helen. Caspian y Lucy se quedaron platicando un rato hasta que la vieron llegar. Una joven de no más de 25 años llegaba a su casa, iba un poco apresurada y entró a su casa sin voltear a verlos. A pesar de la rapidez con la que la vio, eso bastó para que la respiración de Caspian se cortase. ¿Cuántas veces no había soñado con verla? Con reencontrarla, y la verdad él nunca se preparó mentalmente para su reencuentro. Soltó un suspiro, como si fuera un adolescente que acaba de ver pasar a la niña que le gusta. Lucy empezó a reír, sabía que Caspian no había superado a su hermana y la verdad no esperaba otra reacción de su parte, ahora la cosa sería la reacción de su hermana, definitivamente mataría por ver eso.

Pasaron diez minutos y una Susan totalmente cambiada salió de su casa, ya no traía el traje que seguramente usaba para trabajar, ahora llevaba unos jeans entubados, una playera de Batman y unos tenis negros con tacón medio, su cabello estaba suelto y caía libremente por su espalda. Se acercó a Lucy para saludarla, al parecer no había reconocido a Caspian.

-Hola Lu, lo siento, fue un día bastante…-dejó de hablar cuando se acercó a Caspian y lo reconoció.-Tú…

-Hola, amor.-dijo Caspian con una sonrisa tímida.

-Bueno… yo los dejo para que se maten, digo, hablen. Adiós Su-se despidió Lucy, dejando a una atónita Susan con Caspian.

-No puedo creerlo-dijo Susan.

Caspian sonrió y la invitó a dar un paseo con él a lo que ella aceptó. Todo en la mente de ambos se había ido al carajo al escuchar una simple palabra del otro. Por una parte, todo el mundo que a Caspian le había costado seis años construir se esfumó en un par de segundos después de escucharla por primera vez en muchos años. Y Susan, por otra parte, creía que ese era otro de los muchos sueños que tenía desde que él se había marchado; pronto se convenció de que no estaba soñando, él estaba ahí, con ella y estaban caminando hacia el centro de la ciudad.

Se sentían como en la primera vez que él la había invitado a salir, los nervios de ambos estaban a flor de piel y por un momento regresaron diez años en el tiempo. Cuando se conocieron y él la invitó a salir, ella tenía quince años y él dieciséis. Durante su caminata, ellos se miraban de reojo y no decían nada; pero, casi instintivamente, sus manos se juntaron, como había sucedido aquella vez. Ambos sonrieron, se voltearon a ver y él se acercó a ella para besarla. Aunque ella no quería caer tan rápido, no pudo evitar corresponder el beso que le dio. El beso era suave, lleno de sentimientos encontrados. Las manos de él tomaron las mejillas de ella, sintiéndola como él lo había soñado desde el día en que se fue. Finalmente se separaron y un ligero rubor se acumuló en las mejillas de la chica. Caspian sonrió y, tomando su mano, la llevó al café en el cual habían tenido su primera cita.

Llegaron al local, Susan no se sorprendió de que Caspian la llevase a ese lugar; ambos adoraban el café y ese local tenía el mejor café de la ciudad. Susan iba a ese café una vez al mes, y a veces iba cuando perdía la esperanza de que él cumpliera su promesa, pero ahora estaba ahí, con Caspian frente a ella y se sintió feliz. Se sentaron en una mesita para dos, un mesero se acercó a ellos y les tomó la orden, Caspian ordenó por los dos, a pesar de los años transcurridos, él no se había olvidado de sus gustos. Esperaron a que sus órdenes llegaran y platicaron, platicaron por mucho tiempo como si ellos nunca se hubiesen separado y, al mismo tiempo, como si fuese la primera vez que se ven.

-Por lo visto hiciste una nueva vida allá-dijo Susan, picando el pastelillo de frambuesa.

-Tuve que, vivir ahí no fue precisamente fácil. Es por eso que no regresé antes-dijo Caspian, adolorido.

-Pudiste enviar un mensaje, una carta, algo.-dijo Susan, con un deje de desesperación en su voz-Desde que te fuiste, no hubo un día en el que no revisara la correspondencia, esperando ver al menos una carta tuya.

-Susan-dijo Caspian, con cierta molestia en su voz-te enviaba una carta por lo menos una vez a la semana, te enviaba regalos el día de tu cumpleaños.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Susan, confundida.-Nunca recibí nada tuyo, lo único que recibía eran… ¡Maldita sea, Helen!

Caspian enarcó una ceja al ver la reacción de Susan, pero lo justificó inmediatamente, Helen Pevensie lo odiaba con todo su ser y era un sentimiento correspondido. Susan agachó la cabeza, las lágrimas empezaron a caer por sus mejillas; Caspian se dio cuenta de ello y la tomó del mentón, le limpió las lágrimas y le dijo:

-Tranquila, cariño, ya estoy aquí.

Susan sonrió y dejó de lado la rabia que sentía hacia su madre, pero un nuevo pensamiento ensombreció sus pensamientos: Si bien, Caspian ya había regresado, él ya tenía una nueva vida en Estados Unidos y tendría que irse, de nuevo. El dolor empezó a formarse en su pecho, pero decidió que aprovecharía los días que él pasara en la ciudad. Por su parte, Caspian estaba dubitativo; sabía que debía regresar para atender sus negocios, pero él no la quería dejar; se había prometido que regresaría y se volvería a ir, pero ésta vez no se iría sin ella, sin embargo, una interrogante volaba en su mente: ¿Ella querría ir con él?

Terminaron su café, Caspian pagó la cuenta antes de que Susan siquiera pudiese sacar su cartera y salieron de ahí. Caminaron por la plaza principal y después decidieron caminar hasta sus casas. Caminaron tomados de la mano, e iban platicando de cómo habían sido sus vidas durante la ausencia del otro. Cuando finalmente llegaron a la casa de Susan y estaban a punto de despedirse, ella se arrojó a los brazos de él y lo besó, apasionadamente, con deseo y erotismo. Él la tomó de la cintura y ella enrolló sus piernas alrededor de las caderas masculinas, Caspian cruzó la calle (que estaba desierta en ese momento) y entraron a su casa. No hubo necesidad de prender las luces, él subió hasta su cuarto y dejaron que el deseo los poseyera toda la noche.

La luz del sol se filtraba a través de las cortinas e hizo que ella se despertara. Se sorprendió de no estar en su habitación y todas las imágenes de la noche anterior bombardearon su mente. Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro pero desapareció al ver que no había nadie junto a ella. Por un segundo comenzó a dudar del regreso de Caspian hasta que lo vio, venía con una bandeja con el desayuno. Susan sonrió y ambos comieron en la cama. Pasó un momento y Caspian decidió decirle sus planes.

-Susan, vine a cumplir mi promesa, vine por ti. Pero lamentablemente, tendré que regresar-dijo Caspian, con cautela.

-Lo sé-dijo Susan, bajando la mirada-Sé que te tendrás que ir porque ya tienes una vida allá y…-su voz se cortó-y tienes que atender lo de tu empresa y no puedes quedarte por eso.

-Susan, cuando me fui por primera vez, me prometí que no me volvería a ir, no sin ti.-dijo Caspian, acariciando la mejilla de Susan, ésta abrió los ojos sorprendida-Quiero que vengas conmigo, que mi mundo sea el tuyo.

-Caspian-dijo una sorprendida Susan-¿Estás seguro que quieres que venga contigo?

-Mas que seguro, cariño; ésta vez no me iré sin ti.- dijo él con una sonrisa en el rostro y un sueño trazado en su mente.

Y fue esa misma noche que los dos partieron, sin que la familia de ella lo supiera, hacia una nueva vida en el lugar que ellos comenzarían a llamar su hogar. Tal vez su vida no fue perfecta y sufrieron un par de veces las consecuencias de huir si avisar a alguien; y aunque el eterno rechazo de la madre de Susan mortificaba a la misma, ella no permitía que eso arruinase su felicidad, pues estaba, por fin, con aquél al que ella amaba más. Y eso era algo que nadie, ni la mismísima muerte, le podría quitar.

-Fin-

Había escrito esto hace mucho, pero no lo había terminado, espero que les haya gustado; en caso de ser así, háganmelo saber en los comentarios. ¡Que tengan un excelente día/noche!

-Alkaeni.


End file.
